Emotions
by NezYu
Summary: One's emotions can be a powerful thing, especially when those feelings make you hurt the one you love most. In only one regrettable action, you world could shatter to a million shards, leaving you in despair. Warnings- Angst, Rape, and Yaoi. Maybe bondage. Pairings- Shiro/Kuroh R&R but remember, if you don't like then don't read. You have been warned.
1. Normal morning or not?

Author note-

Warning, if you don't like this kind of thing, then I wouldn't read it, especially if you're a Kuroh fan. Its rated M for later chapters.

Shiro: NezYu-chan doesn't own K or any of the characters like Kuroh-kun or me.

* * *

Emotions Chapter One

A dim morning's light curtained over the small dorm room, waking one Isana yashiro, out of the three accompanying the now bright room. The sunshine outside was dazzling and very enjoyable; the type of suns rays that cats like Neko loved to bask in.

Though this couldn't be enjoyed by the white haired youth, for he had to go to the school early to help Kurkuri set up the school festival, it seemed as if the festival was going on forever.

The boy turned his head and looked in the farthest corner of the room, where the black dog, or so he's called, Kuroh, sat, sitting straight up. It was unsure if he was awake or not though, save the fact that he was the only one Shiro knew who could sleep in an upright sitting position.

Kurkuri had wanted the blue haired male to help out too, she seemed to like him a little too much for Shiro's taste. Though the copper eyed boy still decided to stroll over and wake the other male up. (If he was even sleeping in the first place)

The snowy-headed boy dragged himself out of bed, managing not to disturb a certain pinkish colored Neko beside him.

Standing up, he stretched, his joints popping as muscle and skin was moved, tensing up, but then feeling comfortable as he relaxed.

In walking over to Kuroh, the other boy couldn't help but notice that the taller boy's lips were slightly parted, the lush, pink flesh, looked oh so very tempting to the approaching Isana Yashiro.

In addition, he looked calm even, so unexpecting and innocent, his face was relaxed, making his already handsome face look even better in the sunlight.

The copper-eyed boy was dazed, stunned even, struck hard, by the other occupant in front of him. He walked slowly and quietly over to the supposedly sleeping male's form, stopping only but a few centimeters away, before stooping to his knees to met the blue haired male's level.

Shiro's POV

Why was Kuroh-kun always so tempting? Why must he be right there, so vulnerable, completely at the will of anyone to stumble upon him. I mean, I can't resist it forever, though if it keeps up like this, then I'm pretty sure that forever will end quickly.

I'm afraid I might lose it, look at him, his low ponytail tangled and resting on his shoulder, with him being so completely and incredibly irresistible.

He was so close, if I closed those few spaces dividing us, to feel those warm lips on my own…No! I can't do that to poor Kuroh-kun! The only reason he is here anyway is o judge whether or not to kill me, whether to be slaughtered by his sword or to be set free.

I shook my head back and forth and back and forth, then one more time just to make it dramatic. It all seemed so wrong, what made it even worse was that I was getting annoyed and maybe a bit jealous of all the time Kuroh has been spending with Kurkuri lately.

I rose my hands up in irritation, then placed them on my head, grabbing tufts of my cloudy hair, It all seemed so confusing! The only thing I know is that I really didn't want to go to school today-

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a very, very familiar voice, one that made me stop all that I was doing and freeze up.

"Isana Yashiro, What are you doing?" I looked up to see those blue, enchanting eyes, staring into my very being.

" So you were awake, huh, Kuroh-kun…"

Kuroh's POV

What the heck? What was this idiot doing, all I know is that he had been just sitting in front of me for about ten minutes now, I was starting to get uneasy as it seemed Shiro was getting closer and closer, so close that I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips.

It was getting rather hard to suppress and ignore the shivers; I started fearing what would come now.

Though it was quiet, nothing had moved at all, so I opened my eyes, only to see a very confused looking Isana Yashiro.

"Isana Yashiro, What are you doing?" I asked in a smooth velvety voice. I could almost feel the shock and surprise washing over him in waves, he quickly covered up though with an obvious fake smile and said. "So you were awake, huh, Kuroh-kun…" I just stared and sighed,

"That doesn't answer my question, baka" I stated, "Now I'll ask you one more time, what were you doing?" Anyone could tell that Shiro was nervous, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Um, Neh, I was… waking you up?" It was clearly a question and not a statement; I was about to ask him yet again, but the second I opened my mouth to talk, a strange warm flesh enveloped my lips and silenced me. What the fuck?!, I thought in panic (Just had to put the swear, kind of out of character though).

I felt movement and vibrations as the other started to kiss me harshly, hard enough to leave them swollen and bruised.

I tried pushing at his shoulders, as I felt a sharp pain when he bit down on my bottom lip, but there was no anvil. I gasped, as I tasted iron, thought Shiro took it as a quick chance to enter my mouth as his pink tongue quickly darted into my wet cavern.

I don't know when I started pushing him back with full force, but the thing I did now was that it wasn't helping my situation at all.

The other slimy flesh every inch, every centimeter of my mouth. I was about to bite down on the intruding organ but stopped when I felt my hands being pressed up against the wall, immobilizing me. What was Shiro doing? I opened my eyes, I didn't know when I had closed them though, and stared at him, his eyes were closed of course, and he was to close to let me examine his features closely.

I had no idea what was going on, though I knew that I wasn't enjoying any second of it, I was about to break off and scream bloody murder when there was a knock on the door.

"Um- Guys, we need to get to school for the festival, you three weren't there so I came to check on you…" Kurkuri's voice of course, this caused the white male in front of me to immediately pull back and got up, only a thin strand of saliva connected our lips as we parted.

He seemed to have forgotten all about school so he walked over to the bed woke up Neko and told her to get dressed quickly, leaving me trembling, frozen stiff in the corner. I fell even farther and sunk to the ground, the hell just happened?! "S-so indecent…" I whispered to myself.

Shiro's POV

I was a little disappointed when I had to separate from Kuroh-kun, It was his own fault for being so damned tempting. I was guided by lust, as I walked up to the now fully dressed Neko.

"Huh what's wrong with Kuro-chan?" The cat person said as she looked at him with worry.

"It's okay Neko, me and Kuroh are just going to stay home today, alright. "But I want to stay with Shiro!" The cat lady complained,

"Sorry but not today Neko!" I said as I shoved here out the door, almost knocking over Kurkuri.

"Wait, where is Kuro?" The brown haired girl asked in both confusion and a bit of disappointment.

"Oh, Kuroh-kun isn't feeling to well so I'm staying behind to care for him today so bye!" The two women looked as if they were about to retort, though I quickly turned and closed the door in their faces.

At first I thought they were going to bang on the door, until I heard two sets of angry foot steps walk away from the door.

I locked the door the assure that no one would answer, then looked sinisterly at the corner where Kuroh still lay, trembling and shaking, though he was slowly trying to pick himself up and run out of here as fast as he could.

I took notice that he had been staring in me with horror the whole time I had been talking to Neko and Kurkuri, his eyes were wide with horror and some what fear. "Neh, Kuro-kun~" I purred sickeningly, as I walked closer to my little black dog.

* * *

Me: ooh what's going to happen now? (Sinister laugh)

Shiro: Holy shit!

Neko: My Shiro! Why such language?

Shiro: Didn't you read the fic?!

Neko: So?

Shiro: So? Just so? i mean what the heck?!

Me: Hahahaha, funny reaction Shiro~

Kuroh: Indecent... why does every one always use that in all the fanfictions?

Me: just because of when you first saw Neko, i have a feeling you are never going to live this down.

Kuroh: No comment.

Me: you know i love you Kuroh~ well see you next chapter! (Runs away after hugging Kuroh)

Kuroh: ...

Shiro and Neko: ...


	2. Uncontrollable and Unwanted

Author Note-

Yay i updated again! Finally! It seems like i haven't updated any of my stories in forever! But here you go my followers, emotions chapter two, and please bear with me, next chapter will get into very, _explicit_ things.

Kuroh- NezYu doesn't own K project or it's characters

* * *

I took notice that he had been staring in me with horror the whole time I had been talking to Neko and Kurkuri, his eyes were wide with horror and somewhat fear. "Neh, Kuro-kun~" I purred sickeningly, as I walked closer to my little black dog.

Emotions Chapter Two

Uncontrollable and Unwanted

My eyes widened and my breath hitched, how could he say those words like that?

Those words, "Neh, Kuroh-kun~" the way that he said it, they were spoken all the too sickeningly, and sweet, just from listening to them, I felt like my ears were bleeding.

Though the words had deeper meaning, a hidden reason buried beneath, or was it just to appear that way?

The words seemed to be comforting and pleading at the same time, but the question is, pleading for just what exactly?

That was one thing that I didn't know for sure, but the one thing I was certain of, was that the look in the other's rust colored eyes promised ill fortune.

At that moment he started to walk towards me, of course I did the natural thing and panicked, the overwhelming feeling clouded my judgment and lagged my brain.

What about my aura though?

Was it possible, I mean couldn't I just fling out my blue hand and get out of this mess?

But my thoughts were short lived, as I was pulled to my feet and was roughly shoved into the wall, how could he have approached me so fast?

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I do think it would be useless to try and use your blue aura when I'm this close to you"

Those words froze me, how could I have let myself to be so easily read?

I don't even think that, that was the most shocking but rather the fear that he was right.

Even if I did use it Yashiro was too close to myself more me to get a direct hit. Damn…

I tried my best to push him off of my body so I could escape, but then I felt something being shoved into my mouth and to the back of my throat.

I swallowed it on reflex, even though the small, and round object had only been in my mouth for less than I second, I could taste it.

I gagged, the taste was sharp and rather unpleasant to my taste buds, I could have thrown up right there, but I was stronger than that.

At that moment I could feel my arms and hands being pulled above my head and against the wall.

Damn, why did I feel so dizzy and weak all of a sudden, not to mention very ,_very, _vulnerable.

That was when I understood, the bastard must have drugged me, or something like that, and that object must have been a pill.

I tried to struggle, I really did, but it was no use, there was no avail, I had to accept it, I was completely at his disposal.

I cursed myself for being so weak and underestimating Isana this much.

All I knew was that he certainly wasn't the type of guy to do this type of thing, or maybe that was just my own-clouded judgment.

Shiro's POV

I didn't want to, that much I knew, but it looked like Kuroh wasn't going to just let this happen willingly.

Just they way those piercing blue eyes had shown such fear and uncertainly about this whole situation, for some reason I felt amused and annoyed by this.

Though in the depths of me I could feel that gaze stabbing and ripping at my heart, making it bleed and bleed continually.

But oh no, I couldn't stop now, this was all too good, and I would be a fool not to take advantage of the situation.

I looked plainly at the male in my grasp, the once strong and resistant black inu was at my whim, his hair tossed and torn from it's usual pony-tail, splaying down onto his shoulders like the dark liquid from a water fall.

He was limp, paralyzed, already by the fast working drug I had slipped into his mouth, though it wouldn't last for long, so I will have to try and hurry.

I leaned forward, giving into my sweet temptations, once again smashing out lips together, clashing with both teeth and tongue, only resulting in a bruising kiss, if you could even call it that.

It was souly fueled by lust, passion, and a third unknown feeling, unrecognizable to him obviously, but it was too clear to me, either unwanting.

That could be applied to either of us right now in this situation, but for our own separate reasons.

I pushed those thoughts away, focusing once again at the scene I was causing.

I licked over his now bloody lips, tasting the sweet crimson liquid once more and tasted tangy iron.

I explored every inch, every centimeter of the newfound territory, savoring every second of this heavenly bliss.

Until of course, a certain jaw just 'happened' to bit down onto my tongue, I felt the sting of pain and pulled back.

My smile slowly faded into a death glare directed toward Kuroh as I wiped the access blood seeping from the corner of my mouth. "I don't want it to have to be this way" I plainly stated,

"But it looks like your not going to give me a choice, are you?". The blue-haired males confusion stuck out clearly on his flawless and beautiful face.

It looked as if the drug was already wearing off, I didn't account for that, but drastic times, called for drastic measures.

I then decided to walk in the direction of my second desk drawer, remembering a few _things _that I had just in case I ever would need them.

All the way, I never once looked back to see if the black dog would attempt to escape, for I held trust that that the other blue-haired male was still too weak to pull himself up, let alone try and run.

So I continues walking until I came to the brown desk, I smirked as I pulled out a few items of unimportance, this may end up being more fun than I thought it would be.

Kuroh's POV

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I really need to get up, no make that _have _to get up and run, to run away as fast as I can, that would be safer than staying here and trying to fight him.

Besides, he already caught me off-guard more than once, and too add that he is supposed to be the wild card of the kings (or silver king?) I know I didn't know what strength he had, but I sure as hell didn't want to stay and find out, my curiosity wasn't that high.

I attempted to pull myself up on my shaky arms, but that only resulted in me falling back down and failing miserably.

That was when I noticed that he was coming back, I could tell as I saw the familiar tuff of white come into my vision. Shit!

Wait a second, just what was he holding? I couldn't tell from the angle I was at but from the look on his face, I absolutely did not want to know.

Just the mere thoughts of what it/they could be made fear radiate off of me again.

I knew he could feel the distress washing over me in waves, but the question was, had I misled him somehow? Though I was pretty sure that he knew my intentions and feelings on this whole situation, I did not want this.

That was the moment he held out his hand, the same hand that held all of those unknown items, well they were not so unknown anymore.

I started struggling even more as I felt a tight grip come around my wrist. "No! no! no!" I yelled trying to back away from the crazy (or assumed by Kuroh to be crazy) white haired male.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Stop it you bastard!" But much to my dismay, the movements did not halt, those hands only continued moving, coming up to pin mine against the wall.

The next thing I knew was that I was getting pulled through the air _again _only to stop when I came into contact with the soft cloth of the plush bed by a certainly rough push. (Neko went off somewhere)

Then he was there again, hovering over me, that once sly mouth that had gotten him out of so many situations, and always spoke kind words, was now so dangerously close to my own. His warm breath ghosted over my face.

"Get the hell off me!" well haven't I been swearing a lot, but who wouldn't, if things continued like this…

I didn't even want to think about it… How could I be this weak?! Or maybe it was just a simple flaw of misjudgment and I underestimated him.

Or maybe I had overestimated myself, it wasn't like I hadn't done it before, like in the battle with the blue king.

My thoughts were put to rest as I felt a pressure on my wrists. What? I looked up, only to see my own hands cuffed and tied securely to the headboard. Oh hell no…

"Get off! Get off and stop it!" I could feel tears starting to sting the corners of my eyes, god damn it! "Please!" God resulting in pleading, this is really out of character.

I could feel my paralysis wearing off and fading away. At least now I could try and fight back, but I had yet to forget that a certain copper-eyed boy was trying to restrain me.

He shot backwards as one of my kicks landed and my foot collided with his stomach.

I smirked, he deserved that way too much, but my gloating soon shriveled away as I felt a murderous intent hang in the air, making me utterly terrified, Shit!

At that moment he lept, landing directly onto my stomach, I coughed and gasped at the intense feeling of pain.

During this time of weakness he grabbed hold of my feet, tying one to one bottom corner of the bed, then the other to the other side.

He was above me again. His entire body covering my own, and there I lay, in my most weak and vulnerable state, not to mention restrained.

Oh and boy did I lose it when he stared working on the buttons of my shirt.

"Stop it! Stop it already! This is so indecent!" I screamed this time, hoping these words would reach his deaf ears.

"Indecent?" He half mumbled and half whispered to himself, as he gave up with the shirt and ripped it apart in sudden rage. "Indecent?!" He repeated, "So is it 'indecent' for me to love you?! Tell me that!" I froze in shock, What?! Though before I could say anything I felt a rushed and forceful kiss silence me.

Me: ooh!~ Shiro loves you!~

Kuroh: (Twitch) what the hell is this.

Shiro: see what i meant! This girl is evil! Look what she'd doing to us!

Neko: why am i not in this?!(whines)

NezYu: Oh my god Neko just go away! Well i'm leaving anyway so see you next chapter (walks away after flipping Neko off)

Shiro: Woah, why does she hate you so much?

Kuroh: Maybe she's just annoyed that she took a long time writting this and all Neko did was complain

Neko: i wasn't complaining!

Kuroh and Shiro: whatever cat


	3. Broken Pride

**Note- It's the last day of vacation... it sucks so much! But iv'e decided to write this chapter today, because i can not promise i will have time to update in awhile. So just enjoy this chapter, but warning to all Kuroh fans, there if Kuro Inu abuse.**

**Kuroh- (Shivers) NezYu does not own K project or it's characters, and i for one, am glad that she doesn't.**

**Me- Baka Inu**

* * *

"Stop it! Stop it already! This is so indecent!" I screamed this time, hoping these words would reach his deaf ears.

"Indecent?" He half mumbled and half whispered to himself, as he gave up with the shirt and ripped it apart in sudden rage. "Indecent?!" He repeated, "So is it 'indecent' for me to love you?! Tell me that!" I froze in shock, What?! Though before I could say anything I felt a rushed and forceful kiss silence me.

Emotions

Chapter Three

Broken Pride

Of course, the blue haired male was extremely surprised, to say the least, way to surprised to even think about fending for himself or responding, let alone follow through with any of these actions.

Sensing and seeing that the other wasn't moving, Yashiro pulled back, only to be greeted with the kuro inu's blank and emotionless face.

The white haired boy got lost in those deep, dark, blue, enchanting eye's, it reminded him of being on a sandy beach with a chilly wind blowing at your shoulders, while you stared out into the deep ocean, wondering if there was ever going to be and end to it, and if so, how far did the sea travel?

Coming back to reality, Shiro took the others silence as enough of an answer to act upon, "I thought so..." The copper-eyed boy half laughed, half mumbled out bitterly and half heartily, in a rather fake smile.

"I'm sorry" The shorter started, unsure of anything in that one moment, " I'm truly sorry that it had to be like this Kuroh-kun..." The youth trailed off, bringing his white head to rest between the other's shoulder and neck.

He rose both hands, cupping each side on Kuroh's face, it sure seemed like a loving gesture, one that should have been filled with passion and caring, but that was when the black dog felt it, at hat moment, the silver king licked.

Isana licked all the way from the base of the other's slender and tempting neck, all the way to the vassal's left ear, successfuly earning a welcomed shiver from the captive, who, by the way, was trying his best not to show just how uncomfortable this new situation was making him.

Kuroh was broken out of his blank state of mind, causing him to be returned to his unwanted position, this caused the taller male to shudder at the warm, wet, and moist trail being newly created to be left on his neck.

"S-Stop it," He demanded, trying his best to stop from stammering, and trying hard to sound threatening to the other male he was trying to fend off. "Can't we just sit down and talk about this like normal and decent people?" He added in his last chance of hope.

Just raising Kuroh's hopes more, Shiro pulled back a bit, making him believe that he might stop and not go any further than the damage that had already been done.

But the blue male's hope was short lived as Isana came down just as fast as he pulled away, only to smash their mouths together once again, sealing his lips. Though instead of being rough and harsh like all of the former kisses, this one held more passion, fueling the second, hidden feeling of lust and maybe love.

When Shiro pulled back, the shorter male looked straight into Kuroh's dark eyes. " I wish i could stop Kuroh-kun...but i just can't stop myself anymore" There it was, that pleading voice again, tinted with a few feelings of sadness, "I just can't help it when you're right here in front of me"

"And who's fault is that in the first place?" The restrained, half whispered to himself, but Shiro just decided to pretend like he never heard the comment.

The white haired boy's swift fingers made quick and easy work of opening the other's already ripped and tattered shirt even more than it already was, resulting in Yatogami strutting and trying to throw the smaller boy off of himself, but there was just no use to it.

"Don't do this" Kuroh began slowly, but there was still hints of small deterioration in his words, when the other didn't respond or halt in his work, after a second of hesitation, throwing his own pride out of the way, he decided to add, "please"

But the plea only met deaf ears, until Yashiro finally responded.

He sighed, "You talk too much" He stated plainly while grabbing his trusty bag of goodies yet again, no doubt to find another trusty item, then he returned to the awaiting Kuroh.

"What are you-" The black dog started, but his speak was short lived as a round ball like object was roughly shoved into the unsuspecting. person's mouth.

"Like i already said before, you talk way to much for my liking, plus in my opinion you really, _really_, need to loosen up a bit and stop being so uptight all the time" He said while reaching around and securing the the strap around the back of Kuroh's head, stopping to close the clip, pulling the gag tight.

The restrained male's eyes widened and he started shaking in disbelief, he moved his head back and forth, and back and forth, the salty and tangy tears started to stain the now defenseless blue dog's cheeks.

If Shiro loved him, then why would he do something as horrible as this was? Wasn't there anyone to teach him that you were not supposed to harm the ones that you love? And most importantly, how, just how did Kuroh get himself in these kinds of situations? It wasn't like he wen't around wearing short shorts and shirts that showed the belly like some males and other teenagers.

It wasn't like he wen't around yelling "Come rape me!" Around town, So just how, how the hell did he get into this position?

"Shhh..." Isana's voice could be heard, "Don't cry, i'll try and be gentle, as long as you don't struggle to much, then this could be pleasurable for you too" He stated, even though the tone kind of sounded comforting, the words were the thing that bothered him, it seemed as if there was no escaping this situation now.

It didn't help that the black dog was a virgin either, but really, he didn't think that Shiro cared enough to notice that detail, even though he supposedly loved him.

Kuroh growled, into the gag and bit down on his tongue wen Isana's guilty hand found it's way into Kuroh's pant's, but they found that the button was proving to be more irritating and annoying than he had originally thought, he didn't even stop to take his time on this one, so instead, he just ripped off the button entirely.

And no, Shiro didn't even think twice before quickly dragging his pants down to his angles, and then completely off, leaving Kuroh in his ripped and open button up shirt, and his black boxers.

Kuroh choked on his own sobs as he felt his boxers follow in the path of his pants, leaving his bottom half bare. He could feel the heated and intense gaze of the shorter boy, it extremely awkward for the poor kuro inu, who, by now, was feeling obviously self conscious of himself, but that was only a small amount. of his emotions.

Fear

Fear for what was happening at the moment, fear for what would happen to their lives after this, but most of all, fear of the other male before him.

Then, there was three fingers risen up to Isana's mouth, his tongue darting out to lick and suck on each and every finger, coating them thickly in wet and slick saliva even though Kuroh hadn't done this before, he sure as hell knew where those fingers were going to go next. In result, the black dog started hyper ventilating with more and more tears raining down from his eyes.

The prodding, the first finger slid in easily, fast and quick the motion was, causing a small cry of pain to attempt to pass through Kuroh's lips, but the sound was quickly muffled by the gag still in his mouth.

Then there was the second, then the third, of course the pain felt like a fire was burning over his flesh, but he had to endure it, there was nothing he could do, and he had to account that there would be an even greater pain later on.

All three fingers, were removed with a pop, when Shiro decided that he had already had stretched him far enough, and along with them, wen't the uncomfortable feeling too. But all hope was crushed when the young blue male felt something, way, way bigger than those fingers rest at his entrance. _'shit!' __  
_

Then in one swift moment he entered the beauty underneath him, earning a strained and loud but muffled, scream from Kuroh. And if that wasn't bad enough, he didn't even wait more him to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in at full force.

Kuroh screamed, screamed and screamed and screamed, only to be muffled by the red gag tied in his mouth, and even though he had been prepared before, he could still feel his abused walls rip, and bleed.

And if that wasn't bad enough, it hurt like hell when Shiro released inside of him. Mixing with the blood, forming a pink, thick, fluid. The cum stung in his opened wounds, feeling sharp stings of pain and feels of burning.

And when the white haired boy pulled out of his 'waifu' he brought along with his the colors of red, white, and pink. Though he looked shocked at the blood, he was far too tired to do anything about it.

So instead, he just fell next to the now shaking, sobbing, and terrified, kuro inu. Trying to forget all that had happened in the past minutes, pretending it wasn't him who raped the poor dog, but wishing that the colorless king had controlled him again. But the thing was that it wasn't the colorless king, it was him, Isana Yashiro.

He just fell asleep, leaving Kuroh to stare blankly and soullessly up at the ceiling, his eye's blank and sightless, as the two liquids leaked from his entrance, and fresh tears ran down his eyes.

* * *

Me- God, i had to rewrite this thing twice, stupid computer not saving my work!

Kuroh- H-how could Y-you!

Shiro- You make me seem so heartless...

Me- well i kinda don't feel like talking to you to at this moment, so all veiwers bye for this chapter... ( Walks away)

Kuroh- How can she write this stuff and act like nothing is wrong with it!?

Shiro- And she told me that there will be at least one more chapter after this!

Kuroh- Did you ask her?

Shiro- Yeah, why?

Kuroh- Why would you wan't to know that?

Shiro- N-no reason K-Kuroh!


	4. Why?

Note- Just saying, I was listening to Mest's song, Kiss me, Kill me, and Alesana's Murderer song, while reading this, so that fueled some of my Sadistic writings.

And i do not own K project, also there will be one more chapter after this one, so this is the second to last one.

* * *

He just fell asleep, leaving Kuroh to stare blankly and soullessly up at the ceiling, his eye's blank and sightless, as the two liquids leaked from his entrance, and fresh tears ran down his eyes.

Chapter Four

Why?

The sound of rushing water rung throughout the dorm room's small bathroom, the warm liquid ran over his long, blue, and beautiful hair, gliding swiftly over the young males back, covered in rough bruises and scratch marks.

The only thing that came to form in his mind was why, Why did this happen to him? Why had Isana done something like this to him, just why!

His dull and sightless eye's bore into the tile wall in front of him. His legs could no longer support him as he went falling onto the damp floor, drops of water falling almost soundlessly on his back.

Kuroh's POV

I can't tell anyone, not one soul, I'm dirty, so, _so,_ dirty. What would Ichigen-sama have to say? I've brought shame to him. Indecent, I'm Indecent, my very being and my soul.

"I-Indecent…" I stuttered out, "I-I'm, Indecent…" Testing the words on my tongue, vile, vile words. "Hahahahahaha!" I broke out laughing hysterically.

The next thing I knew, my hands were brought up to my shoulders and neck, running over the bite's and bruises. Scratching and scratching at the already raw flesh, until they bled and bled.

Why? Why can't they just disappear?! They are only reminders, reminders of my shame and Indecency!?

His sightless gaze drifted off to the corner of the shower, were a, oh so tempting razor blade sat. Just one cut, one cut, one cut…

That would be too easy though…And one as indecent as myself doesn't deserve the relief of death… Just, the blood, sinful blood. What would be the purpose, even though I would love the face Shiro would have when he saw a tainted crimson red reflect over the tiles of white….

My smirk quickly turned into a crazed frown as I realized that not all the water on my face was coming from the showerhead above, I knew it from the salty and tangy taste that flooded my swollen and cut lips when I opened them.

I threw my hands on my head and started pulling at my strands of now wet hair, arching up into a pitiful ball. "That's right Pitiful, I The great Kuro inu pitiful", I said in sick humor.

Fuck my pride, fuck this whole world, and then I grabbed the razor and brought it dangerously close to my wrist.

I slowly, brought it across the skin, watching as red fell and pooled on the ground below. I was a coward, a simple sinful, indecent, and pitiful coward.

I didn't like this feeling, it meant I was alive, that was something I really didn't want to be. So I did the only thing that seemed to relieve any of this pain.

I screamed,

Shiro's POV

I woke up in confusion, all I knew was that my head hurt like hell. Where was I?

I looked around and took in my surroundings; I could hear the shower running, Kuroh maybe? Then I noticed the blood and white stains on the sheets. Wait blood?

Then the thoughts of last night flooded through my mind, Oh shit! Kuroh! My sleepy eyes widened and I started to panic, what was I going to do, how much had I damaged him exactly?!

But the most important, how was his state of mind? I had always thought that Kuroh's pride as a vassal meant the most to him besides his master Ichigen, how could I even speak to him?

Then I heard a very sick and blood curdling scream rip out from the bathroom, and I can honestly say that, that was a sound I never wanted to hear again, it scared me.

I was about to rush into the other room, but then I familiar time shown on my alarm clock. 1:45pm

That means that Neko would be rushing home right about now, and boy I did not feel like dealing with that.

I fell onto my knees, back on the bed. I even surprised myself as I felt a lone tear run down my face, and after that one, I just couldn't stop them. Why, why did I have to go and lose myself like that? Just Why! This is all my fault!

But I couldn't make any noise but a few sniffles, I couldn't even bring my self to scream, that would clearly make Kuroh aware of me being awake, and I just couldn't face him yet, not like this.

Then I heard the door burst open, a overly angry and annoying Neko sprinted right through. She looked as if she was going to ask why I had ditched her and Kurkuri this morning, but then I saw her eye's go wide in shock as she took in my sobbing appearance.

"S-shiro! What happened?! Did that baka Kurosuke do something mean to you?!" The cat strain stumbled out as she started looking around for Kuroh.

"No, no, Kuroh-kun didn't do anything wrong, it's just what I did…" I tried explaining to Neko, but she wouldn't listen as she went straight for the bathroom where Kuroh was.

"N-Neko!"

Normal POV

Neko ran over to the white door and immediately started banging on it, she had heard a slight "N-Neko!" sound out from a panicked Shiro, but I'm pretty sure she just ignored him.

"Stupid Kurosuke! What did you do to my Shiro! Come out here so you can apologize for making him cry!" Little did she know though, Kuroh couldn't hear her. Isana's footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer.

And guess what Neko did, she broke down the door. "Baka Kurosuke! Come on and make some food to apologize, I'm hungr-" She stopped suddenly, confusing Yashiro. "Kurosuke?…"

Shiro looked at Neko from the few feet he was away from her, her eye's were wide, and she looked as if she was going to cry. But to the unexpecting Isana Yashiro, she screamed,

And poor Shiro had no time at all to cover his ears. Feeling disoriented, Shiro vaguely made out Neko running into the bathroom, he followed suit, feeling even more shocked and shook from the site he was greeted with.

In order to stop himself from screaming, he threw his hand over his mouth, a fresh waterfall of tears covered his now pink cheeks. "Kurosuke!" He could hear Neko plead. He was going to be sick, so he did what he must and threw up into the toilet.

Blood, s-so, just so much crimson… Thought Shiro as he held onto his stomach. "Kurosuke!" Neko was still crying out. Ambulance, they needed an ambulance now!

Shiro quickly reached out to Kuroh's black PDA that was positioned conveniently on the sink. He typed in the number 911 and waited. Even though it was only a second's wait, it felt like it stretched on for hours.

And when a voice asked on the other line, "_What's your emergency_" Shiro could barely speak, he just felt so much guilt, he couldn't stand it. "H-hurry, th-there's so much blood…" with that he dropped the PDA and dropped to the floor, sick with himself.

He should have come when he heard that scream, he should have come… just hopefully 911 traced his call…

And sure enough, within minutes an ambulance arrived and flooded the small dorm. Doctors and police rushed in, taking his pulse and pulling him onto a stretcher. And there Neko and Shiro sat, close together and shaking on the bed.

The police officers kept asking questions about what happened, but the young white haired boy just couldn't answer. So he let Neko explain for him. She told them every detail since she had burst through the room. And they had asked about why Shiro was crying, but he stayed silent.

The only thing Shiro was sure of, was that he remembered following Neko and the other to the hospital, where he and Neko just waited in the waiting room. On the way there He had thrown up three times, the guilt was killing him. And if not physically, it was mentally damaging.

* * *

Me- ... I'm sorry Kuroh-inu... Actually, I'm not sorry.

Kuroh- Y-Your sick!

Me- Tell me something i don't know.

Shiro- (Throws up) H-how could y-you! W-why didn't i go when he s-screamed!? (Throws up again)

Neko- Kurosuke! Who will feed me now!

Kuroh- T-That's all you have to say!

Shiro- T-this is just awful!"

Me- Are you going to throw up again?

Shiro- N-no, i'm fine... I'm disgusted with my character in this one...

Kuroh- Now that's two of us.

Me- Well i gotta go now, but see you for the next chapter! That is if i didn't scare everyone away by now.

Kuroh- Everyone should be scared away! How would read such indecent stories?!

Me- Fujoshi's like me would... (Sadly walks away)

Neko- (Tilts her head) What's a fujoshi?

Shiro- No idea, What about you Kuroh?

Kuroh- (Face red) N-no...

(me whispers- Hint, Kuroh is such a liar, he just doesn't want to say what it is)

Kuroh- Hey i can hear you! I thought you ran away!

Me- Baka Inu, (Runs away)

Kuroh- OI get back here!


	5. Meet Yuki Kazumi

**Note- This chapter starts out from Shiro's POV, also, again with the disclaimer, I do NOT own K project (K) or any of the characters, and thanks to Chibi91 who suggested some really good ideas for this story. **

_ Kuroh- Wait a minute, did I die?_

_Me- That's up to the reviewers to decide at the end of the chapter._

_Kuroh- W-what?!_

* * *

_The only thing Shiro was sure of, was that he remembered following Neko and the other to the hospital, where he and Neko just waited in the waiting room. On the way there He had thrown up three times, the guilt was killing him. And if not physically, it was mentally damaging. _

Emotions Chapter Five

"Nyah…Nyah…Shiro…come on, wake up already…" I felt a soft hand slowly start poking at my sides, rather uncomfortably, who the heck was poking me? Then I saw a flash of pink an immediately knew who it was. "Neh…Neko…" I mumbled out, protesting weakly about having to be woken up. "B-but it's Kurosuke-" and at that, I shot up from the light blue waiting chair that I just to have happened to fall asleep in.

Remembering where I was exactly, I nearly scared every single person in the small family-ish room, where there was at least five others waiting to see their own injured friend or family member. I firmly put my hands on her shoulders and shook gently."Neko, what about Kuroh" I nearly yelled out in my panic, but at that time I couldn't think straight, a million little thoughts were swarming through my mind, what about Kuroh, was he going to live, did he die? No! that can't happen!

"T-the lady in the white uniform came in and told me that we could go in and see Kurosuke now because he just woke up..." The pink cat grail whined out...What...what!, Kuroh was awake?! Oh god, how can i face him?! why, why couldn't i have controlled myself? I really, really doubt that he would want to see me, me out of all the people who could have come, right now.

"You two" the nurse said impatiently as she tapped her foot, "You two can come in now" She had this light, creamy brown colored chestnut hair. The light shown down from the perfect angel and made her hair glisten Though he most enchanting of her features was her icy, snow colored eyes, tinted with a shine of silver, with her white nurse, hospital uniform, and with her midnight black heels.

Though before either Neko or I could respond, the front door flung open, revealing a rather worried Kurkuri. Her eyes were wide with fear, and anyone could tell that she was trying her best to keep her cool. Then, she spotted me and Neko. Her frantic voice could be heard as she bolted towards us."S-Shiro-kun..." The brown haired girl stammered, and looked to me with false hope before continuing, "W-What happened to Kuroh! Tell me please!" She nearly lost her calm as she finished.

'Of course' I thought, my eye twitching just a bit in irritation, 'Of course she would come" I sighed and i tried to find a answer that would't make her freak her out or make her pass out, one to try and make her...calm down a bit. " He...He just had a bit of...of..." I searched for the right words, "He just had a bit of an accident"

"A-accident?..." I heard Kurkuri whisper to herself, the light in her eyes dimmed, "But...he's going to be okay...right?" At that moment i wished, wished so much that i could say,'yes Kuroh's going to be fine so don't worry' but i couldn't lie, and i knew that if something did happen and he didn't survive, then she wouldn't be able to forgive me...so i did what was the smartest, and i said it, "We don't know"

Those three words came crashing down harder than car sized hail, those three words seemed to make Kurkuri's world shatter all at once. Though to my surprise, she didn't say a word, she just lowered her head and stared at the ground, her bangs covered her face, making her emotions unreadable."Excuse me" we heard the brown haired nurse stated again, "But you" she stopped to look at Kurkuri,"_Three, _can come in and see Mister Yatogami now" She repeated. I turned my head back to the two worried ladies next to me. " Okay, now Neko, Kurkuri," I looked to my 'cat', then Kurkuri," you two go in first, okay?"

**Normal POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxxxXXXxx xxxxxxxxxXXXxXxxXXXXXxxxxxxX Xxx**

"Right this way" She said and was about to close the door, before noticing that a certain males presence was missing, she looked back and saw that Shiro wasn't following, "Sir?" she began, "Are you coming sir?"

"Oh, i'll be in there in just a second miss..." He trailed off as her started looked for a name tag on her uniform, the nurse however just rolled her eyes, "Yuki" she said blankly, "Yuki Kazumi" She then closed the door and the tap of her heels could be heard walking down the hallway on the other side of the door.

'What am i going to do now?' Yashiro thought miserably, he took in a sharp intake of oxygen, "I need to go in" He said to himself, "If i don't go in, it will just raise Kurkuri's suspicions even more" And with that, he wen't to the door, with a feeling of dread in his stomach, took hold of the handle and threw the door open. Well, what do you know? Right out there in the hallway was Ms. Kazumi."There you are! Now come on, i don't have all day, and your _friend_ is waiting, he's in room 108, now come on already" She took Shiro's arm, and pulled him down the hallway, "You don't have to drag me!" Isana yelled outraged, "Oh yes i do, or else you would have taken forever"

"On what?!" Shiro asked, "I don't know! On whatever you people do!" And there they continued, bickering, and bickering, passing and passing so, so many identical doors, leaving Yashiro to wonder how in hell anyone could find their way around and not get lost, i mean, every. single. hallway. looked exactly the same! He was too stuck in his thougts that he didn't notice Yuki start to slow down, "Here we are"

Though Shiro was still unaware, so when she did stop and release him from her grip, he went flying forward, into Yuki, Shiro fell onto the floor expectantly, but to his surprise, Kazumi stayed standing straight up and didn't falter a bit, and at that moment, anyone who was there could have sworn that you could see an aura mist of irritation flood out from the brown haired teen.

She sighed, "Get up" and almost immediatly, Shiro staggered up and complied with her request. "Go on in, I bet your _friend_ is dying to see you" Kazumi said sor of sarcastically. "I doubt that..." Isana said so soft it was almost a whisper, "What was that?" Yuki questioned, "Oh! Nothing! Nothing!" and then he walked throught the door, thinking of one perfect word to describe Yuki Kazumi, "Such a rude girl"

**Ealier when Kazumi, was bringing Neko and Kurkuri to Kuroh's room ****XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Is it just me, or was my Shiro acting strange?" Neko asked Yuki and Kurkuri, " It wasn't just you, he knows something and he's not telling us" Kurkuri answered her with a little suspicion in her voice. Kazumi however just laughed and sighed. "Guys will be guys, never understandable, and anyway we're here"

The trio stopped at a door with the number '108' printed on a metal plate on the wood. Kazumi proceeded in opening the door for the two, but right as neko was supposed to go in he turned to Yuki. "What's your name" Neko asked with a tilted head. At this Yuki just laughed again, "You're a strange one, acually, both of you are, well, the name is Yuki, Yuki Kazumi"

"Well i hope to see you again, Yuki-chan~" Neko purred, "I'm sure we will" Yuki replied as she stroked Neko's hair. "Ahem..." The two looked in the direction of the cough and saw Kurkuri with a huge shade of red on her face. Yuki snickered, while Neko looked confused. "What wrong Kurkuri-chan?" At their attention, she flushed even more. "N-nothing"

"He he, well your names are Neko and Kurkuri, right?" Yuki walked over to Kurkuri and gripped her chin, pulling it more towards her own so they were only inches apart, "I hope that we will be able to meet again too" At this Neko was almost as pink as Kurkuri as she watched such a Yuri-ish scene. Kurkuri then quickly pulled away, "G-Gomenosai..."

"Sorry? For what" Yuki said amused, but instead Kurkuri just ran into Kuroh's room, "Wait up!" Neko mewled and followed her, almost slamming the door in the process. "Such strange people" Yuki said to herself, still amused, but then he mood faded. "I still have to go deal with that white haired guy..." Well, there goes all my fun..." She sighed, and began walking back to the waiting room.

**Okay, I have to end the chapter here just because the next scene has to start from where Kuroh had just woken up, which was a little before Yuki went to tell Shiro, Neko, and Kurkuri he was awake. So next chapter will be starting off from there in Kuroh's POV.**

* * *

Me- (talks to the viewers) Well, I don't know how long I should make this story so I'm asking you guys, so if you decide to review please give me your opinions about the length of this story and how long you guys would like it to be. Also please take a vote on if Yuki should be an important character or not.

Kuroh- So...i survived?

Me- For now Kuroh for now, but you're not out of danger yet, you could still die, oh yeah! about that (Talks to viewers again) Vote on whether or not you want Kuroh to die or not.

Kuroh- Chokes) You let **them **decide that?! Playing with my life like this? It's horrible!

Shiro- I can't tell if Yuki was a lesbian, or not.

Me- She's more towards being bi... because she's actually from one of my original stories, where she likes a guy named xanxus, though she finds every guy repulsive besides him, and their...half neko friend Kazuma,

Kurkuri- (blushes) That explains alot...

Neko- what does that mean?

( Yuki walks in) What does what mean?

Neko- Oh Yuki-chan! i was wondering what bi and lesbian means.

Yuki- What the heck were you guys talking about?

Kuroh- Wait who is this Yuki Kazumi?

Yuki- i'm right here, i'm a new additional character, and apparently your nurse in this story.

Shiro- wait, this doesn't make sense...this is just supposed to be a story though... but if its a story then how is Kazumi here, and how do we know her?

Me- I think you just messed with everyone's minds Shiro-kun.

Kuroh- No...It's a true fact...So does that mean this really happened?

Me- thats for you guys to decide (fades away)

Everyone- How did she do that? Fade away like that?

Neko- forget that! now what do those two words mean!

Yuki- Lesbian means when a girl likes other girls, and bi is when a guy or a girl likes both guys and girls.

Neko-...

Shiro- I think you broke Neko...


	6. Kuroh's Greif

_"Sorry? For what" Yuki said amused, but instead Kurkuri just ran into Kuroh's room, "Wait up!" Neko mewled and followed her, almost slamming the door in the process. "Such strange people" Yuki said to herself, still amused, but then he mood faded. "I still have to go deal with that white haired guy..." Well, there goes all my fun..." She sighed, and began walking back to the waiting room._

Emotions Chapter Six

Kuroh's POV

"Doctor! Doctor! I think the patient is waking up!" What? who's voice is that? Where am i?

Slowly, I began to open my bloodshot blue eyes, only to close them once again when a bright, white, light came into my vision. but again, where was i? I heard the voice saying 'doctor' so does that mean i'm in a hospital? I slowly tried to open my eyes once again, but waited until they adjusted to look at my surroundings.

It confirmed my assumptions when i looked around. It looked like a room in one of those hospital wings, with the clean, not to mention really, really, bright white walls, and looking up I saw two faces hovering over me. One looked to be a nurse, with soulless looking snow-ish eyes and brown hair almost the same color a Kurkuri's.

She must have been the person who told the doctor i was awake, and the other face, I assumed to be the doctor, who looked like a middle aged man. I felt rough material on my wrist and i looked down weakly, but once my eyes met with the red spots on those bandages, it all came back to me.

_I grabbed the razor and brought it dangerously close to my wrist. I slowly, brought it across the skin, watching as red fell and pooled on the ground below. I was a coward, a simple sinful, indecent, and pitiful coward.I didn't like this feeling, it meant I was alive, that was something I really didn't want to be. So I did the only thing that seemed to relieve any of this pain. I screamed,_

My eyes shot wide open, not only had I been enough of a coward to do that, i didn't even succeed with it. Damn it! Ichigen-sama would be...so disgusted with me... The doctor must have sensed my inner turmoil so he spoke. "Calm down Mister Yatogami everything's going to be okay"

How could he say that? Everything was not okay, and it was never going to be okay ever again! But the two...they just continued talking...

"I'll just check his vital quickly..." The middle-aged male said as he put two fingers on my uncut wrist. "His pulse seems normal" I saw him turn to his nurse, "Ms. Kazumi, just make sure he eats his food and drinks some water, and that will be all"

He was about to go walk out the door when 'Ms. Kazumi' Interrupted him. "What about the guests waiting for him?" Guests? what guests? Then I thought of something. What if _he _came?! "Oh, they can come in now, just try to make it so there's not that much stress on the patient" And then he was gone.

Like that was possible...

"You heard what he said, now here" She started walking over to a table that just so happened to be right next to my bed, and picked up a tray on it. "First, you have to sit up, or do you need help with that too?" For some reason i felt like she was mocking me... "N-no" My voice was hoarse, " I can do that" but when i tried to get up, i felt a shooting pain in my lower back.

I am going to kill that guy..."Huh? What's with you?" The nurse said when she saw the grimace on my face, but instead of telling her the truth, I lied, "N-no, i'm okay, it's nothing" But in my head the same words kept flowing through my head, 'I am going to kill him' but that's to be expected, and I finally got myself to sit up straight.

"Finally..." I could faintly hear whisper to herself, "Well, now that you're done with that _hard_ task, here's your food" She almost threw the tray at me, before started to walk towards the door, I swear, this Lady has a death wish, she is unfit to be a nurse, rude and impolite. "Oi, i'm going to go get the people waiting for you in the waiting room now" She continued, half way out the door.

"Oh, and, eat _all_ of your food. I don't want to get nagged at just because you have a loss in appetite" And just like that she was gone, wen't flying out the door as fast as the wind, well, it's obvious she think ill of me, even though i haven't even known the woman for thirty minutes.

Wait.

One.

Second.

She said she was going to go get the _people _waiting for me. Who? I know that Neko is most likely going to be there, I doubt Kurkuri though because she doesn't even know that i'm here, but what if, just what if, _he_ came? What would i do?! Would he even dare to show his face near me...after...after he went..and did _that._

_Then in one swift moment he entered the beauty underneath him, earning a strained and loud but muffled, scream from me. And if that wasn't bad enough, he didn't even wait more me to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in at full force. I screamed, screamed and screamed and screamed, only to be muffled by the red gag tied in my mouth, and even though I had been prepared before, I could still feel my abused walls rip, and bleed._

My dark emotionless eyes grew wide with fear, I started shaking violently and shivering, not to mention I could feel the tears trickling in the corner of my eyes. "N-no..." But just what if...what if he showed up again. What if he did the same thing, waiting until everyone else had gone and left, because i'm pretty sure i'm weaker now...there is one word for how i am feeling,

Paranoid

Yes, paranoid, but i was still shaking, and worrying isn't going to help this situation at all, and I need to calm myself down, the other could be back in here any minute now. I took three deep breaths, breathing in through the nose, and breathing out through the mouth, then, I lifted my hand up the hand my head, and I was met with the surprise of salty liquid coating my cheeks...

I was soon torn from my inner turmoil when the door flew open, I froze and stopped shaking. I was afraid to look up in my weak condition, afraid that maybe I would look up and he would be there...but I needed to be brave, this is reality, and i need to face it at one time or another. So i gathered up all of the courage i could muster and looked up.

There I watched as the nurse Yuki opened the door, my eyes desperately looked behind, to the other side of the door, but all I was greeted by was a pink faced Neko running at me, and right before she landed, I caught a glimpse of a teary-eyed Kurkuri, but there was no one behind her. Though I could not be relieved yet, with Neko and Kurkuri so on guard.

"Baka Kurohsuke!" Neko whined as she fell onto me, though instead of getting up to give me some breathing room, she just hugged me in a death grip. "N-neko.." Me, the poor Inu in question, managed to squeeze out, and I tried to push off the pink cat girl. Though right in front of us, near the door, was Kurkuri, who just stood there, while tears dried on her cheeks.

But instead of continuing to cry, her frown suddenly turned into a grin, and she did the strangest thing, she broke out in laughter, "Hahahaha!" she giggled at seeing that my condition wasn't as bad as she assumed. "Um, Neko, you might want to get off of Kuroh now, or else you're going to suffocate him"

"o-oh" Neko looked at the brunette, then looked down at me, "Gomenosai!" She yelped as she quickly got off of me. Letting me finally get in a good breath. "It's okay Neko" I wheezed.

Then came the awkward silence, for some reason no one spoke after that, and it was just quiet at least until Kurkuri decided to break the silence. "I'm so glad your okay" Her expression seemed forced though, and there was a bit of a crackle in her voice. My smile dropped, when fresh tears started coming out of her eyes. "W-what wrong?" Me and Neko both sputtered out at the same moment.

"What's the matter?" Kurkuri looked up, eyes blazing in new found anger, "What's the matter you say?!" She continued, taking a step towards me. "It's the fact that you went and hurt yourself like this! Thats what the matter is, or did you think no body would be affected?! Did you think no body cared if you died?! Do you..." She trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Why did you do it?"

At that, i froze, I couldn't tell her, never, So I decided to play dumb. "U-um, what are you talking about?", I fake smiled, "You know what I mean!" She yelled, "Why, just why did you cut your wrist..."A looked to the side of her, Neko had her mis-match eyes wide, in a fearful expression.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?! Are we not trustworthy enough?" Kurkuri asked, taking a step back, as if feeling betrayed. "No!" I yelled, "That's not it!" Both of the females in the room looked shocked at my new tone of voice. "I-I, I just can't tell you..." I looked down, trying my hardest to control the detailed, memories that kept flashing in my mind.

"It's okay" I suddenly heard Neko's voice, "It's okay, we understand, you don't have to tell us." Kurkuri still looked like she was going to retort and ask again, but a certain sharp look from Neko shut her up right away and she wen't along with the strain.

"Gomen..." Kurkuri started, "I'm sorry for my attitude, I was only upset because, because, just imagine if you had really died!" She looked me straight in my eyes, "What if we didn't see you again?" _But what if I actually wanted to die? _

Then I heard the door open slowly. I froze, a unwanted feeling of dread filled my stomach as I looked at the door, It could just be Ms. Kazumi again, right? But what if it's not?!

I stared at the door, and almost choked when I saw the familiar head of white hair poke out. Oh no. The door shut with a quiet bang. Please no. "Sorry I'm a bit late" I heard the sheepish voice. Oh Gods no! I saw his silver eyes stare into my darker ones, they were filled with regret, though he still had a fake smile plastered on his face. "Well, Hello there Kuroh-kun"

* * *

Me: Finally, done with this chapter!

Kuroh: So...I lived?

Me: Yeah yeah, you survived

Kuroh: Thank god.

Shiro: How come you reacted like that? It's not like the story is real.

Neko: Didn't we have this conversation last time? About how we knew Yuki, even though she was only in this story.

Shiro: Oh yeah...

Kuroh: Wait a sec, if this was real...

Shiro: Then would that mean, that in some world I actually did...That! to my poor waifu!?

Me: I don't know, only you know what you did.

Shiro: What if i forgot?!

Me: Then you are an awful person to have done something like that to out poor Kuroh Inu and not even remember it!

Kuroh: ...

Neko: I'm Hungry!

Me: Shut up Neko! You're always hungry!

Shiro: how bout we go get Kuroh to make us lunch while we discuss this more?

Me: We can do that

Kuroh: If we do that, we are not talking about this! Not when we are eating!

Me: Fine you wimp, now lets go. (Leaves)

Neko: Wait up!


	7. Unfair Fights

I stared at the door, and almost choked when I saw the familiar head of white hair poke out. Oh no. The door shut with a quiet bang. Please no. "Sorry I'm a bit late" I heard the sheepish voice. Oh Gods no! I saw his silver eyes stare into my darker ones, they were filled with regret, though he still had a fake smile plastered on his face. "Well, Hello there Kuroh-kun"

Emotions Chapter seven

Unfair Fights

'Why. Why? Why!? Why him?!' Kuroh thought in inner turmoil, 'How could he even dare to come in here after what he did?! Walking in here all casual-like and saying "Well, Hello there Kuroh-kun" so freely? Has he no shame?' Kuroh looked Shiro over, not one sign of regret, still having that foolish grin on his face, though something about it was off, something that Kuroh missed. 'He doesn't even have a bit of guilt!

"Y-you" Kuroh stammered out, pointing an accusing finger at the white haired youth, "How-" The kuroh inu began, but then decided better of it. What was the use of saying it now? When Kurkuri and Neko were still in the room, that would be the complete opposite of ' Making the best out of a bad situation, and even thought Shiro had done that to him...he still couldn't bring himself to uncover what he did just yet. ' 'Now isn't the time for that' He thought, 'but after I get out of here..." Kuroh glared at the shorter male, still standing at the door, now playing with his messy red tie.

"How what Kuroh?" I high-ish pitched voice asked and the black haired male froze,"What Kurkuri?" Kuroh asked, turning to the brown haired girl, a obviously fake smile plastered on his face, but if you looked closely, you could see his eye twitching. "I said, how what Kuroh, because you stated saying something but didn't" She looked down at the boy on the bed, a curious look on her face.

"U-um, Kurkuri, I-I..." The youth on the bed stammered, looking for an good explanation to put her thoughts at ease. "I...! I was going to ask 'How come you got here so late' or something along the lines of that..." He laughed nervously. "Haha ha...ha.." Though Shiro on the other hand was shell-shocked. 'Why didn't he say it?' The silver haired male thought. 'Why didn't he just say the words I knew he was going to say, why didn't he just say 'How could you dare to come here after you raped me' even though knowing him, he wouldn't phrase it like that.

"Kuroh..."Shiro mumbled softly, pulling the raven haired boy to turn his attention from Kurkuri to him. Kuroh looked at him, yellow-ish eyes slightly opened in surprise, mouth slightly opened, and his eyebrows risen just a bit. Though the look he was giving now looked more like a silent plea for forgiveness, and a thank you for telling the others what he did.

The Inu however, just glared and scoffed, 'I didn't do that to protect him! Why would he give me that look?! That's just playing dirty!' He yelled in his head, 'Looking like a kicked puppy, making me seem like i'm the one at fault! He's lucky that i don't kill him right now!' but then he reminded himself, that here he was, in a hospital, he looked away from Shiro's pouting face, and examined his own injuries. 'They aren't that bad...the only real pain is in my lower back...' eh thought, getting irritated, ' But that's to be expected'

His eyes then fell upon his cut wrist, 'I had forgotten all about that...' He glared at the wound, almost wishing it to disappear, to make it go away and remove the evidence of what he had done, ' Ichigen-sama would be so disgusted with me...'

At that moment the doctor walked in again, almost surprised to see the three in the room, "Um, were did that Ms. Kazumi go..." He mumbled to himself lightly while scanning over the small room. Giving up, he turned to Kuroh and cleared his throat, "Well, , we have good news!" though the youth looked skeptical, but the doctor ignored the look he was getting from him and continued, "Since your Injury is already healing at a fast rate, and you don't seem to be in any danger, you are free to go home"

That scared Kuroh, going home, or in other words, the place he had been staying, which just so happened to be Shiro's dorm..."You three" The docter suddenly stated, turning to Kurkuri, Isana, and Neko, "Remember this one important thing, Mr. Yatogami, can. not. be left alone. Do you understand?"

The trio looked surprised, but then nodded "We understand" they said in union. "Ok, then you four are free to go, just check out at the front desk before you go, and say that you're leaving and to gather Mr. Yatogami's belongings" And then he left, leaving the three dumbfounded.

"Just like that? You get to leave just like that?"Shiro stated unbelieving, it seemed that everything just blew over way too easy. "That's what he said Shiro" Kurkuri began, but then turned to Kuroh, "Do you need some help getting up? Or can you do it yourself?" She asked, "I-i'm fine! I can get up on my own!" Was his immediate response. "O-ok Kuroh?"

With that, Kuroh attempted to get up, he got onto his feet successfully, but on his second step, he failed miserably to hold his own weight, he stumbled and started to fall. 'Oh no-' Kuroh thought as he closed his eyes, preparing himself to feel pain as his already weak body hit the floor, but for some reason, the pain never came, nor did his body ever come in contact with the cold floor.

"Wha?" The black vassal stated in confusion when he felt the warm presence of arms around his watse. "Neh, you should be more careful, that could have seriously hurt..." Kuroh's eyes widened, 'what' he slowly looked up, already knowing what he would be greeted with, and of course he was right, there he was met with shinning silver/copper-ish eyes, a kind of sarcastic but loving grin, and that same snowy hair. He stiffened.

"W-What are you doing?!" Kuroh half shrieked trying to squirm out of the others grip, "just clam down Kuroh, i'm not going to do anything" He whispered in the other ear, "I-im not worried about that!" He protested, earning two questionable looks from both Kurkuri and Neko, "What are you two doing?" Kurkuri asked, about to leave through the door" No don't leave-!" but the girl just interrupted him, " Just come into the waiting room when you two are done" The she left pulling Neko with her, "W-wait, I want to go see Yuki!" Neko protested, but then the door shut.

'Why?!' Kuroh screamed in his head, eye slowly twitching, as he looked to the other male, wide eyed, "heh...heh..." He laughed in more sick humor.

"You know, it doesn't make me feel all that nice when you keep on looking at me like I killed someone" Shiro fake pouted again, "You shouldn't feel nice!" Kuroh retorted, stepping away from the lighter haired male, only to fall once more, and to be once again caught by Isana. "Let me go!" He growled, and Shiro just sighed, "How's this?" he asked moving Kuroh's arm so it was around his shoulder. Kuroh was about to tell him to let him go again, but then thought better of it, all he wanted was to get out of this room.

"...Fine"

"That easily?" Isana mused, "Just shut up"

"You know i'm sorry"

"Oh, now everything's all okay" Kuroh said sarcastically, " Apology not accepted" He glared, but he didn't expect what Shiro did next. The silver haired boy leaned down ad connected their lips. The poor Kuroh Inu's eyes widened, fear started pooling in his stomach, the kiss wasn't rough or forceful though but rather soft and sweet, filled with some form of love. Haha, love, such a funny word. Isana's lips moved over his own, vibrating almost, trying to express all his feelings in those short few seconds. When Shiro pulled back, a strand of saliva connecting his, all Kuroh could do was stand there with his mouth open.

"Wh-Wha..!" He began, about to yell and scream at the other, but then he looked at his face, there was that kicked puppy look again, shit. "I know, I know, you don't have to forgive me..." He looked over to the door, "But we should get going to the others soon"

He started walking, barely dragging Kuroh with him. 'He doesn't play fair at all!'

After he opened the door and they walked into the hallway, the walk to the waiting room was silent and awkward, but boy were they happy when they finally got to the door, surprised that they didn't get lost. Slender fingers reached for the door handle and revealed the room beyond. The woman at the desk greeted them.

"Oh, Are you ?" She asked , Kuroh nodded in response, "Well then, there was a pink haired girl and a brown haired girl waiting for you two, but they said you were taking too long. I believe the brown haired one wen't home, and the pink one is waiting out side" She pointed to the exit.

"Well, whats the matter, you can go now, i'm checking off that you're leaving right now."

"What about his stuff though" Isana questioned. The lady looked baffled for a second, "oh, I guess the doctor didn't tell you, Since Mr. Yatogami didn't come with anything really, the stuff he would have had, would have been sen't to your..." She checked a list, "Dorm"

"Okay then..." Kuroh mumbled..."Lets go"

Shiro looked confused, "What?"

"I said let's go!" Isana raised one of his hands in defense, "Fine fine! Let's go" And with that they walked to the door and Shiro opened it for Kuroh.

The youth glared at him, "Baka, I don't need your help, in fact I would rather be away from you right now." On the outside, Isana looked unaffected by that comment, but inside, he felt like someone had a strong grip on his heart and was squeezing it. Hard. " Just so you know, that's never going to happen"

"What!?" The raven half-yelled in horror, "Didn't you hear the doctor? He said you can't be alone, and i'm pretty sure Kurkuri and Neko have things to do" The black dog scoffed at that, funny, Neko having anything to do besides eating and sleeping "I doubt tha-" Kuroh began, but there was no use, Isana just interrupted him"Nope, I already decided, you're not getting rid of me" And with that, they walked out the door. "He really doesn't play fair..."

* * *

Well, Another Chapter done! And I give a special thanks to xXMiyakoXSasukeXx, I really appreciate you reviewing and I don't really like Kurkuri either... but anyway, your review helped me update faster and gave me more motivation!

* * *

End show- Throwing Neko

Me: There, Chapter Seven!

Kuroh: I have no comment on this

Me: Then why didn't you stay quiet? You didn't have to say anything.

Kuroh:...

Shiro: Well,I wasn't that bad in this chapter!

Me: You're lucky that I like you and Kuroh, or I could have made your lives even more hell

Shiro: Didn't you already say you like torturing your favorite characters...

Me: Did i? (Smiles Innocently)

Kuroh: Such a Sadist...

Me: Don't forget Masochist too~

Shiro:...So..It's not good to be one of your favorite characters?

Me:...

Kuroh: I guess that's a yes then

Kurkuri: Well too bad for you guys then

Me: Go away

Kurkuri: What

Me: I said GET OUT!

Kurkuri: Why?!

Me: Kuroh

Kuroh: Sighs, (Picks up Neko who randomly appeared in her cat form) Here (Hands Neko to NezYu)

Me: Die! (Throws Neko at Kurkuri)

(Kurkuri starts running but she still gets hit and they fall over)

Me: There, problem solved

Kuroh: First you throw Neko at Shiro, and now Kurkuri, wow

Me: They should listen to my warnings


End file.
